Until We Meet Again
by Mellogirl123
Summary: Gregor returns to New York after The Code of Claw. sooo...bad news guys, i'll have to completely rewrite chapters 5-7 because the original story got thrown in the garbage while I was giving my room a much needed spring cleaning.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor awoke in a cold sweat panting. He had a terrible nightmare. The Bane had come back to life and killed everyone. Even Luxa. He got up and went to the bathroom. He fur washed his face as he leaned over the sink. He thought of Luxa. He looked in the mirror as he rubbed his hand through his brown hair. He could almost see her pale skin, slivery hair, and her purple eyes. He thought of Ares his lost bond who gave up his first bond's life to save his. He could remember the feel of his soft black fur. He began to cry. It was quiet at first, but then it became uncontrollable. His hands trembled as he gripped the sink. "Gregor, are you okay?" asked his younger sister Lizzie. He wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said. Lizzie knew he was lying. There was only thing that ever made Gregor cry and that was the Underland. "I'm just as worried about them as you are, but we have to get ready for school," said Lizzie as she pounded on the door. Gregor opened the door and went back to his room.

"Luxa, please. You need to meet with the council for your coronation," said Howard. "It is in three days time."

"I do not care!" yelled Luxa as she threw a vase at the door. Howard jumped back. He turned to his grandfather Vikus. "She refuses to come out. And I would not go in there unless you want to be hit by a flying object," he whispered. Vikus sighed and called for two guards. "See that my granddaughter is not disturbed," he told them. They nodded and stood on either side of Luxa's door. There was a small timid knock on the door. "May I come in," asked Nerissa in her soft delicate voice.

"Yes," said Luxa as she hid her face in her pillow. Nerissa sat down next to her cousin and stroked her hair. "All is well, cousin. I had a vision."

"Of what?" Luxa asked eagerly.

"The Warrior, he will return to fulfill a prophecy. One of which is not familiar to our people. It is written and lurks in the castle walls, " said Nerissa. Luxa laughed with joy.

"Thank you, Nerissa," she said as she hugged her fragile cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think it' time that you go back," said Lizzie as she and Gregor walked home from school.

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Gregor.

"You need to go back. It's been three years."

"Mom would freak!"

"So, you're miserable up here. You miss your friends. And most of all you miss Luxa. I'll cover for you. Leave tonight after dinner and send some scraps to Ripred for me. "

"You're the best, Liz."

"Yeah I know. I'll race you home," said Lizzie.

"You forget that you're going up against The Warrior," said Gregor as they took off running.

While Lizzie had the rest of the family busy, Gregor snuck down into the basement. He opened the grate and jumped in. It was getting dark. He would have to hurry if he was going to make it to the castle before then. The Underland was a dangerous place for a human without a bat to ride. Gregor froze. He felt something brush against his leg. "Who's there?" he asked. His first instinct was to reach for his sword, unfortunately it was at the castle. The thing brushed against his leg again. Whatever it was, it was large. Then again, what in The Underland wasn't? "Don't be alarmed, Gregor," said a familiar voice.

"Ripred? How are you man?" The rat moved out of the shadows.

"I can't complain, " he said.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I could smell those scraps in your bag a mile away. You should be glad that I found you before anyone else did. I know the Queen will be happy to see you. She's impossible. Always sulking in her room." Gregor could feel his heart beating faster. He could bet that she was even prettier than before. "Calm down, lover boy," said Ripred startling him out of his thoughts. "Your heart rate is up." Gregor blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Gregor arrived it wasn't even five minutes before everyone in the Underland knew he was back. Vikus was the first to greet him. Gregor thought about the first time he met Vikus and his wife Solovet. She had seemed so gentle. She turned out to be quite the opposite. She was ruthless, greedy, and many people died because of her actions. And now she was gone as well, just like the people she had so heartlessly killed. "How is life in the Overland?" asked Vikus.

"It's been hard. Every moment I've spent up there I was wishing I was back here in Regalia. I'd like to see Luxa now, if you don't mind," said Gregor absent-mindedly. Vikus nodded and smirked a bit. Gregor walked down the corridor leading to Luxa's room. The guards at her door saluted him. Gregor awkwardly saluted back. Gregor knocked and then entered. "Grandfather I thought I made it perfectly clear that I am not going to coronation rehearsal, " said Luxa sitting up. She looked at Gregor speechlessly. Gregor walked over to her. She tried to say something, but the right words wouldn't come. "I missed you," said Gregor.

"I haven't seen you in three years and that's all you have to say?" asked Luxa with tears flowing down her cheeks. Gregor hugged her. She buried her head in his chest. Gregor had won the bet he had made with himself. She **was** prettier than before. He stroked her long silvery hair. It smelled of sweet flowers. "I missed you too," she said through soft sobs. Gregor felt like for the first time in a long time, he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gregor got to see a lot of his old friends. He saw Mareath, Nerissa, Nike, Aurora, and even Ripred stayed for dinner. They were having his favorite: shrimp with cream sauce. Gregor looked at the empty spot where Ares used to sit. Luxa reached for his hand. He smiled at her. Howard glared at him. Gregor rolled his eyes. He would probably never approve of the two of them being together. After dinner Gregor and Luxa took a walk around the castle. "So you have not had a mate in the Overland, Gregor?"

"Huh? You mean girlfriend? No."

"We are mates then?"

"Well, I kinda like to think so," said Gregor looking at her. Since Underlanders were abnormally pale, it was very obvious to tell when Luxa was blushing. They stopped walking. Gregor's heart was beating so fast that he was sure that Luxa could hear it. He decided to make a move before he lost his nerve. He kissed her. She pulled him closer to her and he put his arms around her. They both pulled away catching their breath. She put her head on his chest. She felt so safe. "I do not wish for you to leave," he said softly.

"I don't wish to leave either, but I'll have to eventually." Luxa liked to act like she was though. And she was, but when he looked into her eyes he saw that love could bring even the strongest people to their knees. "I will become of age in 3 days, promise me you won't leave before then. I want you to be at my coronation."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Gregor.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Luxa had not been attending rehersals, the first hour and a half had been disasterous. When she made a mistake the coordinator yelled at her, which was his mistake. By the fifth hour of rehersal Luxa had everything perfect. And the next day's dress rehersal was used as the final one. "You did great," said Gregor, kissing her after making sure that they were alone. "Thank you. You remember how to do the dance, right? It is the national dance of the Regalian people, to mess it up would be disgraceful."

"I know, but I've got it down. I wouldn't want to disgrace you guys," said Gregor, "are you nervous?"

"About becoming queen? No. I have been preparing for this my entire life. I'm worried about when the new prophecy will reveal itself."

"New prophecy?"

"Yes. Nerissa says that it lurks within the walls of the palace."

"So you have no idea what it's about?"

"None. No one does, actually."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the big day! Luxa was getting dressed. She felt awkwardly uneasy. She put her sword belt on underneath her dress. Just in case. Gregor knocked on the door. "Come in." Gregor poked his head inside and then the rest of his body followed. He was dressed in elegant black robes with gold accents and trimmings. "I look ridiculous, but you-you look beautiful." Luxa blushed. And as we all know, Underlanders blush from their heads to their toes. "I think you look very handsome, Gregor." She still had that feeling even though she was with Gregor. "Gregor, I have a really bad feeling. I cannot get rid of it."

"You just have butterflies."

"What means this?" asked Luxa, confused.

"It's something we Overlanders say when we're nervous." Gregor took her face gently between his hands. "Everything will be fine, Luxa." He kissed her. She did calm down a bit, but her "butterflies" did not go away. He smiled at her and left.

Luxa walked with her head carried high down the staircase. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It felt like she and he were the only people in the room, despite the billions of Underlanders that were there. Gregor was standing at the bottom of the staircase. Vikus was to the left of him and Miravet to his right. Luxa stopped in front of him. She smiled. Howard was sitting in the front seats with his family from the Fount. His father was definitely a king. He had broad shoulders and a strong face. His mother was pretty. You could tell by some of the lines in her face that she had been weathered with war, but she was pretty nevertheless. You could see Howard's features in both of them. Howard's sister Stellovet looked like she had been sucking on a lemon. Probably because she wished it was her up there getting crowned rather than her cousin whom she very much disliked. Miravet placed a beautiful crown on Luxa's head made of gold and multiple jewels. She turned to face her people; she was now officially queen of Regalia.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the reception, but first: the national dance. Now Gregor was kind of nervous. He had never been one for dancing. He was always very awkward. Gregor held out his hand. Luxa put her hand in his. He nervously led her out to the center of the dance floor. The crowd eagerly watched. Gregor took a deep breath. He put his arm around Luxa's waist. His hand was sweated and he was tense. She scooted pulled him closer to her. He relaxed. The music started. They swayed back and forth while performing multiple intricate dance steps that Gregor wouldn't be able to remember if he tried. They stopped when everyone else joined in. "I'm sorry. I'm not a good dancer."

"No. You are. You did very well."

"I was really nervous."

"I know. You felt as if you were made of stone at first. So I got closer to you." Gregor laughed. Just then someone came running in. "Cutters! They're everywhere!" Everyone scrambled to their bats. Gregor was just about to when he remembered. Luxa was on Aurora in a flash. Mareath threw Gregor a sword. It felt really good for him to hold one again. He'd never really gotten used to sleeping without one in Virginia so he eventually grabbed a knife out of the kitchen and kept it under his pillow. The cutters were coming from everywhere. Gregor immediately went into rager mode. Luxa flew through the air with Aurora with the flexibility of a gymnast and the grace a ballerina. Their skill had even improved since Gregor had last seen them fight. Luxa circles above him. "Gregor you need to get out of here!"

"I can't!"

"But , Gregor-" she was already too late. A cutter attacked Gregor from behind. He fell to his knees. Blood was seeping from his robes. Luxa dove and severed the heads of the beasts. "Gregor!" His eyes glazed over as he went unconscious.

Gregor was waking up. He was in unbearable pain. Luxa was startled. She had not left his side for the three days he had been there. "Luxa?" he asked. Talking was a strain. "Gregor!" Luxa cried. She kissed his lips multiple times. He was a sickly pale. "Hey," he said smiling, "I like the welcoming committee around here." She only cried harder. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. I'm alright."

"If Aurora and I had not gotten you to the hospital when we did-"

"I know. But I'm fine now. Everything is gonna be fine," he said wiping the tears from her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead. "Luxa, you need to leave. Gregor needs his rest," said Howard. Luxa immediately put back on her tough girl act. "I'll be back," she said touching his hand. He nodded. Gregor braced himself for a major tounge-lashing. It was not appropriate for an Overlander and a queen to show such displays of affection. Well, maybe they didn't care what and what wasn't "appropriate." They were both know rule breakers anyway. Howard wrote down his vital sounds. "How are you feeling Gregor?"

"Terrible."

"Well, we know that your nerves are functioning properly. And I know that wound hurts more than you are trying to show. You may act tough in front of my cousin, but you do not have to act tough in front of me, Gregor. You're gonna be down here at least two more weeks."

"I'm dead."

"Gregor, you must not give up."

"No, I snuck down here. My parents are gonna be so mad at me." Howard had figured that.

"Well, parents cannot stay angry with a hurting child," said Howard with a smile.

"So you're not gonna yell at me?"

"You mean about my cousin? No. You need all the morale booster you can get," he said as he left. Gregor laid his head on the pillow which was a struggle. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, Gregor. You can go home now," said Howard. Gregor's parents sighed with relief. "Young man, when we get home you are in so much trouble," said Gregor's mother. He groaned. "On second thought, I think I'm feeling kinda weak." His mother rolled her eyes. "You're grounded," said his father. "You and Lizzie can enjoy each other's company with all the chores you're gonna be doing." Gregor felt bad that Lizzie was getting in trouble.

Gregor went to Luxa's room. He knocked, then entered. "Hey," he said. Luxa was sitting on the bed. She gave him a small smile. "What's wrong?" Gregor asked.

"You have to go back to the Overland today."

"Yeah. It's impossible for me to stay. I don't want to though."

"As queen I order you to stay."

"I think my parents can override a 16 year old."

"Then I must come with you."

"You can't."

"Well you cannot just expect me to go on without you," she said crying.

"Me either. I just can't." Gregor fished around in his pocket. He brought out a necklace with a blue stone in it. "This is my favorite necklace." Luxa held up her hair as Gregor put it around her neck.

"Then why are you giving it to me if it is so valuable?"

"As a promise. I will come back. I will marry you Luxa. I don't know when, but I know that someday I will. Promise me you'll wait for me." He gently took her hands. "I will," she said wiping tears from her face. Gregor kissed her. He kissed her for a long time. Who knew the next time he would be back. "I love you," he told her.


End file.
